catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Forest
Dark Forest This is where cats who have commited great crimes come in death. There are many reason's why a cat might have came to this lonely cold place, one of the most common is murder. They are judged in the Camp of Death and Fortune. Residents 'Foxheart' *Ginger-red tom with light green eyes and unusually long claws. :Reasons for Dark Forest Residence: *Attacked his own Clanmates, Icestorm, Hawkfire, and Firepelt in an attempt to kill them. *Assisted BloodClan on plans for a mass murder in ThunderClan. :Death: *Killed by a group of BloodClan warriors. 'Tigerdawn' *Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. :Reasons for Dark Forest Residence: *Killed Hawkfire in battle on purpose, in front of her mate. :Death: *Killed by Firestar and Rubystar in revenge for Hawkfire's murder. 'Blazingstar' *Big, hard muscled dark ginger tom with pale green eyes. :Reasons for Dark Forest Residence: *Attempted to kill a great number of cats: Patch, Tiger, Frankie, and Heather, his own sister. *Captured his mate's kits and held them captive. *Attacked a large number of Clan cats out in the forest, and abandoned them. :Death: *Killed by Tiger. 'Songmist' *Small gray tabby she-cat with warm green eyes. :Reasons for Dark Forest Residence: *Captured and brought to the Dark Forest by Tigerstar, and stayed to be with Blazingstar, with whom she had fallen in love with. :Death: *Unknown 'Brightwing' *Small, lightly built silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and unusually long claws. :Reasons for Dark Forest Residence: *Born to Songmist and Blazingstar. 'Sprucepelt' *Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. :Reasons for Dark Forest Residence: *Grew tired of StarClan, and came to the Dark Forest. :Death: *Unknown. 'Chinook' *Handsome, large, black tabby tom with bright green eyes. :Reasons for Dark Forest Residence: *Attempted to murder Firepelt and Icestorm. :Death: *Killed by Hawkfire. 'Whiskers' *Handsome, sleek, black and white tom with amber eyes. :Reasons for Dark Forest Residence: *Murdered a great number of innocent cats. :Death: *Killed by a stronger cat than him. 'Pip' *Menacing, large, young, fluffy pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes. :Reasons for Dark Forest Residence: *Killed, taunted, and attacked a great number of cats for no particular reason. :Death: *Killed by Iceshine. 'Yoda' *Small white tom with a ginger tabby face and tail, and blue eyes. :Reasons for Dark Forest Residence: *Attacked and nearly killed many cats, and captured many kittens. :Death: *Unknown 'Aero' *Broad shouldered gray tom with yellow eyes. :Reasons for Dark Forest Residence: *Tortured and killed many cats and kittens in Twolegplace. *Drove Mallowleaf, his own daughter, out of Twolegplace. :Death: *Killed by Flare and Sasuke in the great battle at Twolegplace. 'Calico' *Beautiful, slender, broad-shouldered dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest, white paws, a white muzzle, wide amber eyes, and a brown, tabby striped tail. :Reasons for Dark Forest Residence: *Tried to murder Flash, Firecracker, and Sweetcharm. *Captured kittens from their mother, and trained them to be rebellious and evil like herself. :Death: *Unknown 'Petalfur' *Creamy, pinkish orange she-cat with blue eyes. :Reasons for Dark Forest Residence: *Tried to murder Cloudstar, her leader, and Darkfang when he broke up with her. :Death: *Killed herself by slitting her own neck. 'Brokenheart' *Large, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and unusually long claws. :Reasons for Dark Forest Residence: *Unknown :Death: *Unknown Chat The Overthrow of Windclan Sneer waited calmly for Scrappy to fall asleep. Beware Mudkit. I'm about to send WindClan crashing down. Sneer blinked. He could see what was going on in WindClan Camp. "Stay away from Mudkit!" "I bet Sneer is behind this!" Sneer narrowed his eyes. Mudkit needed to be destroyed before she gained Warrior status. Scrappy appeared "ACK where am I?" he mewed "No time for that." Growled Sneer. "I'm going to teach you how to hunt. I saw your hunting skills today. I need you full fed for my little job." Sneer walked over and got into a hunter's crouch. "You try." Scrappy got into a hunter's crouch "Move forward quietly. Make sure your tail also doesn't scrape the ground." Sneer walked silently closer to a large twig. "Pretend this Twig is a mouse." Scrappy pounced at the twig swiftly "Good" Said Sneer. He sat down. "Tell me, Is Mudkit having to hunt for her own food?" Scrappy shook his head " I don't know" Please be no! Sneer frowned. "But are you planning to join Windclan?" "Yes Sneer I am" he mewed Sneer's eyes glowed. "Great! In a few day's it will be her sixth moon. Maybe you can teach her." "Teach her what?" he mewed (I just want to say, if anything about training is going to happen, please ask me or Icy. Me and Icy are the main leaders here. Also, who's Scrappy and Sneer?) (they're rogues, i believe theyre supposed to be at the starry skies ?) Brokenheart watched quietly (Sneer is sorta a villian so i believe he is supposed to be here, read what he did here Foxkit suddenly appears and her eyes get wide. "WHA- What am i doing here? I thought i was sleeping! And... Why are dead cats he-" then she pauses. "oh i'm in the dark forest. Hmmm. Maybe i just got lured here. I hope that Sneer didnt want to train me for Bloodclan." She murmurs. "Sneer... Why am i here, hmmm?" Her cut ear stars to come up. (iunno i havent read warriors in a while :P ask echo cuz rogues go to starryskies) Brokenheart's ear twitched "Foxkit?" mewed scrappy "Training kits?" Brokenheart muttered "Foxkit what are you doing here?!" Mewed Scrappy "Hi, Scrappy. Now what are you doing here? I was asleep when... i guess that somebody must have brought me here." Foxkit explains Scrappy nodded ( Sorry I didn't know I had to ask. I just asked Icy.) "Get out of here kit. This place is not for you." Brokenheart laughed and padded up to the kit "can she fight?" Scrappy took a step back "Her sister Murdered me!" Snarled Sneer. "For your information, i HELPED kill Sneer! And i didn't come here! This is my first time here, I dont know how to get out of here!" Foxkit says to Brokenheart! "Sneer threatened us in the first place!" Great starry skies! he thought "IN FACT I COULD-" Foxkit starts dissapearing starting from her hind leg and tail. "Wha-WHAT? If this is somebody then.. I'll- be-back!" Foxkit says as she vanishes with a flash ( Should I wait until Icy replies back? :I ) Guys, Echo told me I can't train here cause she doesn't know who Sneer is. :I So rogues can't train in the Dark Forest. -Sagestorm70 01:28, January 7, 2011 (UTC) A black tom with red eyes looked at Brokenheart. "Can i be trained? I want to be trained." Evilpaw mewed Foxpaw appeared "I'm here AGAIN?" ''Oh she's kinda cute :D ''Evilpaw mewed "And who are you?" Foxpaw slapped him "Sorry, but i've already got Darkpaw." ''Stupid tom... ''Foxpaw muttured. Hollybreeze padded in, shiftily. "Anyone here?" she asked, her fur fluffing up at the cold. Category:Location Category:Dark Forest